


Merry Christmas, Garcia Flynn

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: A Very Garcy Christmas [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, First Kiss, Wrapping Presents, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Prompt:I'm just gonna prompt you here: "Person A getting frustrated when wrapping presents while Person B being able to quickly wrap beautiful presents and A being absolutely amazed and jealous." For Garcy, obviously.





	Merry Christmas, Garcia Flynn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/gifts).



 

 

“Ugh… I swear… I am going to murder…” Flynn couldn’t help but mutter to himself as he struggled against gold wrapping paper and scotch tape. Although being tall and having long fingers gave him a lot of advantages in life, wrapping a tiny present for Lucy was not one of the scenarios that worked in his favor.

“Ah!” he yelled as he struggled to get the tape off one hand, only to get it stuck on the other. Finally, he managed to work it out.

“Would you like some help?” Lucy asked from the doorway, where she was standing with a large tote bag.

“Thank you, but I don’t want to spoil your surprise.” He said, happy to see her, but still a bit exasperated by his struggle.

“Very well.” She conceded. “However, you will need to scoot over, I have a lot of presents to wrap. “I will let you turn that one over, I won’t peek.” When she closed her eyes, Flynn turned it over.

Flynn watched as Lucy set up her station meticulously. When she began to wrap, she analyzed the item, the paper, everything. As soon as she was done with the first present, she was onto the next, speed increasing with each one, while her technique and final product remained perfect.

“Wow, you’re really good at that,” Flynn said, angry at himself for the stab of jealousy he had. Lucy let out a small laugh.

“Well, you’ve seen my handwriting. I have very coordinated hands… but, that’s about where it ends.” She said as she smiled.

“Yeah, I am usually coordinated in every way… but, right now, my hands are just… too… damn,  _big_.” He admitted through gritted teeth. Lucy looked up at him, a wicked smile on her lips and a glint in her eye. She motioned for him to come closer… She spoke when he was close enough to kiss her- and did he want to, kiss her that is.

“You know what they say about big hands, Garcia?” She spoke in a low voice- Flynn imagined that it was what silky smoke would sound like. He shook his head unsure about where she was headed. Then her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned toward his ear, “Clumsy fingers.”

Flynn couldn’t help but bite his lip slightly. Did she know what she was doing to him? Had she done that on purpose?

“There.” She said, presenting him with the present he had been struggling against- it was neatly wrapped.

“Ah, my arch nemesis. You didn’t peek at it, did you?” he chided her.

“No, I didn’t. Besides, after that apple, you really don’t need to get me anything else…” She said, her voice seemed neutral. Flynn felt an ache in his chest. Did she hate it? He was certain it would be something she liked…

“I didn’t realize you didn’t like it. You seemed pretty happy when you opened it.” Suddenly the room felt far too small for the two of them, “I’ll see you later, Lucy.”

A small hand flew up, grabbing his larger one.

“I love the apple. Please, stay?” She asked. “I have an early present for you actually.”

She finished wrapping what she had on the table, she then stacked the gifts neatly and put them in her bag.

“You didn’t need to wrap mine… I’m right here.” He said, smiling. He tried to brush off the hurt from earlier- Lucy seemed very sincere when she said she liked the apple.

“I didn’t wrap it,” she said. “But I will need you to close your eyes and sit down… I don’t want to spoil the surprise.” Flynn eyed her suspiciously but complied. He felt a bit foolish sitting there, not sure if he should have his hand out or not. He heard Lucy shuffle a little, and then he sensed her presence right in front of him.

Flynn could feel her step closer to him, as she stepped between his legs. Maybe she got him a hat or something and was going to put it on him? Slowly, her fingers brushed his chin and cheeks- and then her hands blossomed and cupped his cheeks. As Lucy’s hands migrated to his neck, he grew warm under her touch. When she softly caressed his jawline, his breath caught.

“Lucy?” he asked, keeping his eyes closed. He was afraid to open them and see that this was a cruel joke or a dream.

“Shh… no peeking.” She teased, he could feel her breath on his lips. He swallowed his nerves, and she smiled against his lips before she murmured, “Merry Christmas, Garcia.”

Before he could respond, she was pressing a soft, tentative kiss against his lips. Testing the waters, she pulled away slightly, and his lips instinctively followed her. Even with eyes closed, his hand found her waist and pulled her forward gently. Invitation accepted, he kissed her deeply. With each breath, turn and moan, their mingling only got deeper. He relished the feel of her hands traveling into his hair, as both of his held her hips.

Pulling away, he opened his eyes. Lucy’s eyes were beaming, and she was smiling at him. He felt himself smile in return. “So… This present… is it a onetime thing… or?”

“You tell me.” She said in a sultry tone. With that, Flynn pulled her in for another kiss- this one faster, deeper, hungrier.

“Your lips, too.” He murmured when they stopped for air.

“What?” She asked, confused.

“Your lips, they’re  _very_  coordinated, too.” At that, Lucy just laughed against him.


End file.
